An Exquisite Kind of Torture
by roca dos
Summary: The only thing standing in their way was each other.
1. I

******Disclaimer: If I owned ATLA/LoK, you _know_ Taang would've happened.**

**AN: So, I still need to finish _BHaE_ and I owe Fruipit and The Lost Beifong fics, which I will get to, but I wanted to begin posting this otherwise something (probably school! /o\) will get in the way again! XD**

**Anyway, the title's taken from a line in DJNS's amazing story, ****_All Fall Down_****. When I was reading it, a lovely fanart emerged (it's nsfw, so if you want the link, pm me!), and inspired by those two works, ****_this_**** began. It started as a oneshot, but kinda grew and eventually turned into a series of short vignettes. Hope you all like! =)**

* * *

_Aang leaned in to wrap her up in a hug good night. Without putting up a fight, without a single word, Toph drifted willingly into his embrace. There, the closeness was all-consuming, heat blooming in the space between, and th__e world around them was forgotten as they lingered in that dangerous place beyond friendship..._

...

As he did most nights, Aang stopped by Toph's office before going home. Once there, they'd decide to get dinner, go for a drink (she drank, he kept count), or, they would do something else entirely, just the two of them. None of their other friends lived in Republic City, so they had grown accustomed to the routine.

Smiling to himself, Aang watched her from underneath the doorway of her office for a moment. Having sensed his vibrations long before he got so close, Toph's smile mirrored his own.

"Wanna grab a drink?" she asked.

"You know I don't drink, Toph," he replied, needlessly reminding her. But, he didn't sound upset, she could hear the smile in his voice.

In fact, she knew that would be his answer because he didn't drink, but that was okay. As long as he was sitting in the chair next to hers, everything was fine. More than fine.

"Well, I _do_. C'mon."

Grinning, the Chief of Police stood from her desk, removed and secured her metalbending uniform into a small closet, and began changing into civilian clothing. To give her added privacy, Aang turned away. Not that she needed it since she wore a thin camisole underneath her uniform and would probably keep the pants she already had on. But, it never failed that the blush that spread from his cheeks to his ears had become a constant occurrence when she did those kinds of things, seemingly innocent acts destined to make his face burn with embarrassment. For her, it was a sign of trust, he had come to believe. For him, it was something he would never get used to.

When Toph was done, she walked over to him.

"We'll find something fun for you to do, too," she smirked as she brushed past him and out of her office. As her arm swept against his, Aang couldn't help the way he held his breath at the fleeting touch. That specific reaction had become a common occurrence as well.

Out in the hallway, she paused to call over her shoulder, "You coming, Twinkletoes?"

"Yeah," he replied quickly, shaking his head of the strange things that suddenly entered his mind. The same thoughts he had whenever a part of her grazed a part of him or they stood a little too close to each other. The last few months, the accidental contact and accompanying thoughts had been happening more and more often. It was very distracting to say the least.

...

"This...this is your idea of fun!?" Aang yelled over the chaos surrounding them.

"You bet your bald head it is!" she laughed as wooden furniture and glass mugs cracked and shattered all around. Fists were flying and nearly every type of bending imaginable was being aimed at the Chief of Police and the Avatar, who were huddled close behind an overturned table. Of course, neither would be mistaken with such exemplary citizens in the dark and sleazy tavern they found themselves in, especially not in their current attire.

Aang's green and brown loose fitting tunic and pants had been made with the sole purpose of covering his tattoos, while a hat hid the arrow along his bald head. Toph, dressed in a sleeveless tunic and pants that reached midway to her calves, was laughing like a maniac as she bended at those thinking they stood a chance against her. Her hair was braided; a conscious effort to distance herself from her more recognizable persona as Chief.

_Alright_, she thought after seeing what the troublemakers were capable of and letting them have their fun. Now, it was her turn. Standing, she shifted the ground beneath the tiled floor until she secured those who instigated the entire ordeal.

"Toph, watch out!"

Aang stopped the sharp projectiles - approaching dangerously fast - from hitting their target: the insane woman next to him.

"Good looking out," she laughed all but ignoring his plea to be more careful. Honestly, at the rate she was going he kept waiting for her to cackle and say that she wasn't Toph, she was Melon Lord. Thankfully, things didn't get that far. She did, however, make quick work of the thugs causing trouble and secured them for her metalbenders to pick up.

"We should go," she said, leaving through the large open space that used to be the bar. Unfortunately since it was made of wood, there was nothing either of them could do to repair it save grab a hammer and nails. She left a large enough tip to cover all the damages though. "Come on, Twinkletoes, since drinks were a bust, dinner's on me."

...

The walk from the restaurant was a blur. All the laughing and reminiscing while they ate was gone and only a heavy silence surrounded them until they reached her door.

He couldn't find the words to thank her for dinner or wish her a simple farewell. Her snark and sarcasm failed her and she couldn't even tell him to hurry home because it smelled like rain was coming soon. Instead, Aang leaned in to wrap her up in a hug good night. Without putting up a fight, without a word, Toph drifted willingly into his embrace. There, the closeness was all-consuming, heat blooming in the space between, and the world around them was forgotten as they lingered in that dangerous place beyond friendship, nearly crossing the line they were _always _both constantly aware of.

Her cheek was pressed against his, her skin warming his own. His hands had fallen from her shoulders to her waist. Then, moving as if by design, they both turned their heads a fraction towards the other and Aang had been able to feel her breath caress his lips for one blissful moment.

They stood impossibly close for an immeasurable amount of time.

Aang couldn't be sure if she hesitated, or he did. A split second was all it took and then, Toph was gone. Grey eyes stared at her front door, blinking in confusion.

An almost kiss.

It would have ruined everything.


	2. II

They weren't avoiding each other. They weren't. Really.

Neither Aang nor Toph was going out of their way to _not_ be in the vicinity of the other. Because that would be ludicrous and even somewhat childish and quite frankly, unnecessary.

He simply had Avatar duties that needed tending to. True, Aang could have sent a messenger hawk to accomplish the same thing his five day trip did, but that was an all-together different matter. It had _nothing_ to do with Toph. Because he was most certainly _not_ avoiding her.

And, contrary to popular belief, Toph did enjoy paying the occasional visit to her parents' home from time to time. She never informed her mother or father of her plans, she simply carried them out. Toph liked to surprise them, keep them on their toes and what not. Besides, she had it all prepared way in advance. Sure, she moved up her time table a few weeks, but that was done on a whim (and because she was constantly hounded to take her vacation days off), not because Aang was returning from whatever Avatar business took him away. Nope, nothing like that. Because to avoid him meant there was a _reason_ for said avoiding and there wasn't. No, there was not.

...

Usually travelling on Appa was one of the most serene places for him in the entire world. Flying over grey clouds and tumultous air currents or through the bright, clear sky, it made no difference, Aang felt at one with himself and his surroundings most occasions. But, there was no peace for him currently.

All trip long he had been agonizing over what to do, going back and forth numerous times throughout the day, trying to be rational and not overly emotional about the whole thing. Because it would be a hugely strange situation to suddenly develop...what? A crush? Actual _feelings_?

But...what if it wasn't so sudden? What then?

Avatar business taken care of, Aang hopped back on Appa. Momo flew onto his shoulder and all three returned to Republic City. The closer they got, the more nervous he grew because once he figured out, _and accepted_, what had been going on for quite some time now, he decided to come clean.

Only hours away from the woman he was definitely not avoiding, it all made an inordinate amount of sense. The whole thing had crept up on him, slowly over time without his knowing, but now, it had fallen into place.

The reason some days he had felt like he was twelve all over again, a kid with his first crush suddenly became clear. But the fact he was older now, about to turn twenty-two, made him realize it was more than a crush. Looking back, there had been a handful of situations that led him to believe she might possibly, maybe feel the same. It was little things that hinted at it.

That surprisingly shy smile she gave him when they danced at Zuko's wedding, the way she blushed so prettily when he took her hand during the festival in the South Pole, and the time she actually agreed to ride the Koi fish with him when they stopped by Kyoshi Island. And of course, that almost kiss the other night...

So obvious to him now, Aang wondered why he hadn't seen it sooner?

...

Her travels did not provide the refuge her mind sought. Instead of forgetting what almost happened, she couldn't seem to escape it _or_ him. Funny that in Gaoling, in the house she grew up in, ran away from, and returned to on her own terms, there _he_ still hounded her.

Everything reminded her of Aang. The bush he landed on nearly a decade ago was still there, trimmed and maintained, probably looking the same as it had then.

_"What are you doing here, Twinkletoes?"_  
_"How'd you know it was me?"_

The dining room and elegant table where she and her parents had dinner made her think of him. Though they asked about Republic City, her job, her metalbenders, though her mother wondered if she had made any "new friends", making her father groan behind his napkin, Toph hardly paid attention. Her thoughts were elsewhere, reliving that first dinner...

_"What's your problem?"_  
_"What's _your_ problem?"_

After dessert, she walked outside to get some air. She wandered over the bridge she and Aang crossed together in a comfortable silence so many years since, where she explained her unique style of bending and ability to see even though she was born blind.

_"That's amazing!"_

Smiling, Toph stopped on the very spot where he asked her to run away with him. At the time it hadn't been anything more than one person helping out another. How times changed...

Twinkletoes was her first friend. _Oldest_ friend. _Best_ friend.

Aang was her _friend_, she thought, smile disappearing. Yes, just a friend. That was all he was. That was all she wanted him to be. Anything else...anything else she didn't want to consider.

* * *

_AN: Don't forget to review, reviews make my day! ;D_


	3. III

******AN: Thanks for the faves, follows, and reviews everyone! Keep 'em coming! ;D ********But seriously, hope you all like this chapter, too! **

* * *

"Hey, Toph!"

Aang walked into her office, positively beaming.

The excitement coursing through his entire body was making the smile on his face grow steadily wider. With his feelings clear to him and his thoughts sorted out, he felt lighter, like himself again. However, Toph didn't share his enthusiasm. Already having changed out of her metalbending uniform, she froze when she heard his voice. Having been so focused on getting outta there _before_ he arrived, she didn't sense his light footsteps.

"...Hey."

"I didn't have lunch today, so...do you want to grab a bite to eat?"

More than two weeks had passed since that almost kiss. They had kept to themselves during that time, each having been out of the city for a few days. Upon their return, neither went out of their way to seek the other out, however. Aang needed time to prepare. Unfortunately, so did Toph.

Where he wanted to find the best way to tell her, she, fed up with her embarrassingly pathetic behavior, had taken a different path.

"Can't tonight," she declared, never one to mince words.

His face fell. "Why not?"

She didn't want to tell him she had a date. She rarely told any of her friends about that sort of thing and she especially didn't want to have to tell _Twinkletoes_. It was never something serious anyway, so she saw no point in sharing the private information.

Frankly, Toph couldn't remember the last time she'd gone out with anyone. It had been over two years, back before this situation with Aang began. The thing was, Toph wasn't like other people. When she felt sad and alone wishing for the impossible, she didn't hide at home and mope around the place. She was proactive. She went out and tried to bury those awful feelings. If she had a good time in the process, even better. Actually, she couldn't help wonder _why_ it had taken so long for her to have had enough of wanting something she couldn't have. In any case, she was going to get over it one way or another.

"Maybe tomorrow," she mumbled. "I was on my way out."

"Oh... Where you going?"

"Out," she answered, not giving him the information he was after. That was when she sensed the other man's arrival and cursed under her breath. His timing couldn't have been worse.

"Hi, Toph. I'm not too early, am I?"

Aang turned towards the door to see a strange man standing there with a huge smile practically taking over his face. There was something familiar about him...

"A tad early," she replied through clenched teeth as she came around her desk.

Aang's surprise shown clear on his face, Toph could feel it radiating off him. "And you are?" he asked the stranger.

Wanting to end any and all conversation before it started, Toph insisted, "No time for introductions. We _really_ gotta get going."

"I'm her date," the man replied at the same time Toph spoke.

Aang felt like his knees were about to give way. It shouldn't have been such a shock. Toph was, simply put, a beautiful woman. Of course men were going to ask her out. But, it surprised him nonetheless, and hurt him more than he thought possible, that she would accept such an offer. Oh he was well aware that there wasn't any sort of understanding between them, but...after the other night, after what nearly happened... Aang was _certain_ she felt something towards him as well. At least, he had hoped that was the case.

"See you tomorrow, Twinkletoes," Toph said without facing his way. Actually, since he had arrived in her office, she made a point of looking every direction but his. Not that she could _see_ him, but still!

"Twinkletoes?" the other man repeated and Aang narrowed his eyes, expecting some sort of jibe at the old nickname. An officer stopping at Toph's door saved him from what would have undoubtedly be an embarrassing outburst on his part.

"Chief, we've got a situation."

Grateful for the distraction, she nodded and turned back to her date. "Wait here," she instructed.

Aang stepped forward. "I'll come too," he offered. When she didn't say he couldn't, he went.

It was nothing serious. Two metalbenders who had one too many drinks got in an altercation. Toph dealt with it as only she could and Aang was sure neither officer would ever drink again. When he returned to her office, hoping the stranger had tired of waiting and left the same way he arrived, Aang was dismayed to find him still there.

The man smiled and again Aang had that sinking feeling he knew him from somewhere.

"Everyone alright?"

"It's nothing you need to concern yourself with," the Avatar replied, hastily. Then, because he felt guilty for having replied so rudely, added, "Toph should be back soon."

"You're Aang, aren't you?"

He was more than a little surprised at being recognized. All the telltale signs that easily gave him away were hidden. He had changed out of his Avatar robes, while his tattoos and bald head were covered by Earth Kingdom clothing and a hat.

"I _do_ know you, don't I?"

"The Duke," the smiling man pointed at himself. "I know it's been a while - nearly a decade! - but don't tell me you forgot all about me?"

The Duke? He looked so different from the tiny boy Aang remembered. He still had the same shaggy brown hair, but he had grown quite tall and wide and looked to be incredibly strong.

Aang smiled. "Of course I remember you! How have you been? How's Pipsqueak? And Longshot and Smellerbee?"

"They're good. Pipsqueak returned to the forest. He likes it there. Says it's peaceful. Longshot and Smellerbee are living in Ba Sing Se. Guess they like the hustle and bustle of the big city."

"And you?" Aang asked. Toph and the date were all but forgotten for the time being.

"I'm working at Cabbage Corp."

"Here in Republic City?"

"Yeah."

"That's great!"

The Duke's smile faltered. "I needed a job, you know, but I don't really like it there. Actually, I was thinking of quitting."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

The Duke shook his head. "Don't be. Some buddies from work took me out to cheer me up and that's when I saw Toph."

The way the other man's face lit up as he said her name, made that sinking feeling return and Aang had to fight the frown that tried to make its way to his face.

The Duke continued, "She was sitting there by herself. Looking...looking sad, actually." His voice dropped to a whisper when he added, "I think she might have been crying."

Aang did frown then. Why would Toph have been crying?

"When was this?"

"A week ago, maybe?"

A week ago she left for her parents'... The same day he was to return from his trip. That couldn't be a coincidence.

The Duke continued, "Anyway, after some liquid courage, I asked her to dance, but she said no. Told me to leave her alone even after I tried to explain who I was. But then," Aang looked up at The Duke, "then she seemed to change her mind. She said she was going out of town, but suggested we should get dinner when she got back."

"_She_ asked _you_ out?"

"Yeah," The Duke replied, smiling from ear to ear. "You know, back when we were kids I kinda...you know. It was kid's stuff," he shrugged sheepishly. "I never thought she'd actually go for someone like me. It's pretty sweet the way things turn out sometimes."

"Yeah." Aang swallowed. "Pretty sweet."

Out in the hallway, Toph wanted to bang her head against the wall. Ever since the words left her lips, she had been second guessing her decision to ask The Duke out, but after hearing what he told Aang, she _couldn't_ just cancel on him anymore. No matter how much she wanted to. Still, she couldn't lead him on either.

As Toph re-entered her office, she announced, "Something's come up."

Both men turned her way and she knew she could get away with a lie. It wouldn't be right though.

"Actually, Twinkletoes, you mind giving us a minute? I need to talk to Duke."


	4. IV

**AN: Second update in one week! \o/**

* * *

Things change.

That was something the Avatar had learned during his short life (which didn't include his one hundred year slumber). It was the one certainty he never doubted anymore.

As Aang lay comfortably in his bed, staring up at the ceiling waiting for the sun to rise on his twenty-second birthday, he closed his eyes aiming to fall back asleep. The day would be a long one, he was sure of it.

He tossed and turned, but there was no point. He was too restless. Aang jumped out of bed to get his day started.

...

Everything had gone by smoothly, or as smoothly as things got for the Avatar. The meeting with the Council only ran one hour over schedule, the dispute with the manufacturing companies left no one injured this time, and even his lunch with Toph was less awkward than their three previous attempts since that thing that almost happened but didn't. Aang couldn't have asked for a more hectic and chaotic and all-around normal day. He did get to leave early, so that was a plus.

With the sun setting Aang stood out on the rooftop of City Hall overlooking the city he helped build. It was all so different now...tall structures and buildings and thousands of people where there had been a small colony before. How things change, he thought and it was difficult for him not to fixate on the ways his own life had changed in that time.

A decade ago, when with the help of his friends he put an end to Ozai's reign, Aang saw his life turning out differently. Simpler. Easier.

For one, he and Katara would have gotten married, had children, maybe even an airbender or two, and they would have lived together until they were old and wrinkly and full of grey hair. But that didn't happen. The demands of being the Avatar were far too many. Aang was never in any one place too long, which was fine by him (he was young, he was a nomad), but even he could admit the lack of stability that provided. Katara never complained but he could see the strain begin to catch up with her. Worse still, he noticed that whenever she was with him she was somehow relegated down to simply being the Avatar's girlfriend. Katara was such an amazing bender, such an amazing person, she was meant for more than just that. Aang didn't want to hold her back from having her own life, her own successes, and it was then he forced himself to make the toughest decision he would ever make; he let her go.

"What are you doing out here?"

Turning, Aang saw Katara walking out onto the rooftop. He smiled at his longtime friend.

"It's quiet up here."

Returning his smile, Katara paused alongside him to look out into the city as well. The fading sunlight being reflected off the windows made it look like the city was glowing.

"It is peaceful," she replied.

The comfortable silence was cut short.

"There you two are!" Sokka cried.

Suki was trailing close behind him. "They're ready to start," she added.

"What're you doing up here anyway?" Sokka asked, going to stand next to his sister.

"Hiding out. What else would Twinkletoes be doing up here?" Toph teased as she too walked out through the rooftop doorway. "Ain't that right, Twinkles?"

"No, it's not," he answered good-naturedly. Though the last few days (weeks, maybe?) their relationship had been confusing and a little strained, he could sense them returning to how it used to be. He wasn't sure that was what he wanted.

"Well, what're you running from now?" she asked, but they could all hear the joking tone she asked the question with.

"Nothing," Aang smiled at her. "Just thinking."

"What about?"

When Republic City was in its infancy, everyone was so eager to do their part. Zuko and Aang (with Sokka's help), set up a City Council made up of representatives from all over the world. Toph alongside her metalbenders created the police force, while Katara and many waterbenders and skilled physicians from the Fire Nation instituted the first hospital. Suki and her Kyoshi Warriors' School of Self-defense eventually became a place for all forms of education. And that was only the beginning.

The novelty and promise of a better life, the potential of something good after a century of war inspired people from the Four Nations to seek a life in Republic City. The massive influx into the city was a sight to behold. People from all over the world, living side by side in peace, it was wonderful.

"Lots of things," Aang replied, looking from Katara, to Sokka, Suki, and finally Toph. "Us mostly."

Toph uncrossed her arms and waited for him to elaborate. He didn't get a chance.

"What are you doing here?!" Zuko demanded and all save Toph turned to look at the Fire Lord.

"Twinkletoes is getting nostalgic."

"Well, do it later," the Fire Lord insisted. "I'm supposed to be giving my speech right now!"

"Then you better hurry, Princess."

Zuko muttered under his breath and led the way back. Toph waited until the rest of their friends were off the rooftop to stop Aang with a firm hand on his chest.

"What is it, _really?_" she asked, then warned, "Remember, I'll know if you're lying."

His reaction was immediate, his heart sped up and a soft smile graced his face. He hadn't meant for the warmth of her small hand to make him sigh wistfully, but it did. In turn, Toph was going to pull away when detecting the change, but he stopped her, securing his hand on top of hers.

"So you'll know I'm being honest," he added quickly, but he had a feeling they both knew it was more than that.

"Right," she nodded, clearing her throat. Her own heartbeat raced erratically as his hand, wrapped so tenderly around hers, kept her palm pressed over his heart.

Toph rarely touched him nowadays. She made a point to keep her distance. They were friends, they worked together, she spend time with him nearly every single day, and yet it wasn't enough. Still, what she felt, she refused to acknowledge. Refused to give it a name, even. What for? Toph was smarter than to believe something could happen. They were...they were too different.

Lost in his own thoughts, Aang looked down at her. She could have asked him anything then. _Anything_. And, he would have told her. What he'd been feeling and thinking and dreaming. It all pertained to her. Morning, noon, and night. While he slept and while he was awake, she was never too far from his thoughts. In fact, she was usually the center of them. Because she had changed in his eyes, in his heart, now, he couldn't look at her in any other way.

"Everything okay with you?" she asked, tone even.

Aang smiled.

When he needed it most, Toph always did things like that. Looked out for him, made sure he was okay. She didn't wrap him up in a warm embrace or say anything particularly sentimental, but he understood what she was trying to do. They were friends and Toph always watched out for her friends. If they couldn't be anything more, there was nothing else he'd rather be.

Aang squeezed her hand, promising, "I'm fine."

"Good," she replied, only then seeming to remember he still held her hand in his. After feeling the familiar beat a moment longer, reluctantly, she slipped her hand from under his grasp. "'Cause you're late for your own dinner, so hurry it up, will you?"

Chuckling quietly, he followed her down to the main hall.


End file.
